dragonsfallfandomcom-20200213-history
RACE:NAGUAN
Naguan Physical Description: Saurians are slightly taller and bulkier than humans. Saurian skin is leathery and ranges from chalk white to deep yellow. Most of their bodies are covered in fine scales that are usually metallic in color. Saurians don’t like to wear too much clothing and prefer breastplates and greaves to full suits of armor. In spite of their reptilian appearance, saurians are mammals and give birth to live young. Society: Saurians have an almost tragic worldview, as they feel that the world has moved on without them. Most saurians are solitary creatures, although small bands occasionally gather in an isolated city-state, manor, or “saurian quarter.” The changing world has weeded out the weakest among them, leaving the solitary saurian to practice the martial or arcane discipline that helped his ancestors survive. Relations: Saurians often take a paternalistic view towards other races, as they see themselves as the epitome of a particular discipline or lifestyle and they want to impart their wisdom on the younger races. Unfortunately, this is often misunderstood and is mistaken for arrogance or stubborness (although it is true in some cases). Saurians don’t get along well with chaotic races, such as elves or half-orcs, as they tend to lack the comfortable predictability that saurians thrive on. Alignment and Religion: Saurians have little use for religion; they feel that their gods either abandoned them or died out. Saurians instead pledge themselves to philosophies, and it is through these philosophies that some saurians manifest divine powers. Most saurians are lawful and feel that their civilization fell due to chaos. Adventurers: Saurians adventure for a variety of reasons, usually related to their class. Saurian fighters, knights and spellblades go to battle to hone their skills and defend the weak, while saurian priests, sorcerers and wizards scour ruins for lost knowledge. Saurians tend to have small skill sets tempered with a healthy dose of honor. Thus, saurians tend to favor the knight and sorcerer classes. Racial Traits * +2 Constitution, +2 Charisma, -2 Intelligence. Saurians are hardy and personable creatures, but a bit dull when it comes to new ideas. * Medium: Saurians are Medium creatures, and have no bonuses or penalties due to their size. * Normal Speed: Saurians have a base speed of 30 feet. * Natural Armor: Saurians get a +2 natural armor bonus due to their tough, scaly skin. * Noble Bearing: Saurians get a +2 racial bonus on Diplomacy andIntimidate checks. * Fearless: Saurians get a +2 racial bonus on saves against fear. * Languages: Saurians begin play speaking Common and Draconic (of which saurish is a dialect). Saurian with high Intelligence scores can choose any of the following: dwarven, elven, giant, or infernal. * Random Starting Age: (30 years) Bard, Rogue, Sorcerer +3d6 Barbarian, Fighter, Paladin, Ranger +5d6 Cleric, Druid, Monk, Wizard +6d6 * Aging Effects: Middle Age 75 Old 125 Venerable 175 Maximum 175+2d20 * Height and Weight: Male Height 5’0 Weight 140 Modifier 2d10 Weight Multiplier x6; Female Height 4’8 Weight 100 Modifier 2d10 Weight Multiplier x6 *